Black Memories
by DoraRussel
Summary: Em Azkaban, tudo que lhe restava eram memórias... Memórias de um passado que ela não valorizou, e que agora sentia falta.


**Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da titia Jô.**

**Fiquei com vontade de escrever uma Bella/Sirius, e não ficou bem como eu esperava, mas gostei do resultado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Memories.<strong>

* * *

><p>Muitos anos em Azkaban acabam te deixando completamente sem vida, e com Bellatrix não fora diferente. Tudo nela estava oco – sua alma, antes já corrompida pelo mal, hoje sequer restava alguma coisa boa para contar história.<p>

Pelos cantos escuros de sua cela, ela vagava revivendo momentos felizes e tristes de sua vida, sentindo que os Dementadores não esperariam muito para se aproximarem e sugarem o que ainda lhe restava de luz. E ela guardava em sua mente – hoje quase sem nenhuma lucidez – aquela mesma luz que advinha dos olhos marotos dele.

Todos os dias lembrava-se da convivência tão turbulenta que tinha em Grimmauld Place, com seu _querido priminho_. Ainda guardava na memória – ou achava que guardava – o último encontro que tiveram. Fora tão triste e único, que ela sentia leve nostalgia ao se lembrar.

Bella quase podia ver a cena acontecendo à sua frente. A face dele se contraindo em uma expressão de ódio, as mãos dele em seu braço esquerdo, rasgando a blusa de _cashmere_ que ela usava para esconder a Marca Negra e, por fim, o desprezo no olhar frio dele. Seu coração partira-se em mil pedaços nesse instante, e Bellatrix chegou a se perguntar se levar essa vida perigosa valeria mesmo à pena.

"E o que você teria feito se soubesse o que me tornei?" – ela perguntou quando o viu entrando na cozinha. Eles não assumiam nenhuma relação, mas alguma coisa acontecia dentro de cada um quando se viam – era uma atração irresistível.

Lembrava-se quase que nitidamente quando os olhos dele se estreitaram, a respiração acelerou e, com alguns passos largos, ele estava em sua frente. Merlin, ela se lembrava do contato dos corpos, o mesmo sangue puro pulsando, em corpos diferentes.

"Diga-me que não fez isso com você?" – ele perguntou desesperado, chegando a machucar seu braço já ferido. A tatuagem penetrou sua pele, buscando sua alma e deixando-a ainda mais escura do que já era.

Oh sim, ela ainda podia se lembrar da risada sem vida que dera, assustando o primo com a falta de coração que demonstrou.

Uma rajada de vento tomou sua cela, e ela encolheu-se enquanto as lembranças continuavam a vir de forma incessante, deixando-a num meio termo entre a realidade e a ilusão.

"Por que você fez isso consigo, Bellatrix?" – ele havia gritado, enquanto balançava o corpo dela num gesto agressivo. "Por que fez isso?" – Sirius havia perguntado inúmeras vezes, sem receber uma resposta concreta de Bella, pois ela ainda sorria daquela forma insanamente nova.

"Porque eu honro o nome de nossa família, desde pequena..." – ela se lembrava de ter colocado veneno nas palavras – "Eu honrei os Black desde que nasci, nunca fui uma perdedora como você!" – e então ela se lembrava da mão dele se levantando, ameaçando-a de um tapa que ele jamais concretizara.

Agora, naquela cela fria e solitária em Azkaban, Bellatrix sentia falta do único que a completava. Os olhos que brilhavam mais que a lua, o sorriso conquistador que poderia tê-la salvo desse destino que vivia agora. Mas nada poderia salvá-la de verdade, pois ela sempre teve a maldade em si, e tudo que o Lord das Trevas fizera fora achar um meio de aflorar toda a escuridão que existia nela.

Mais uma rajada de vento e, na entrada da cela, ela pode perceber os vultos dos Dementadores se aproximando. O medo apoderou-se de seu corpo cheio de memórias – ela já não se lembrava o que havia pensado há segundos atrás, só conseguia sentir frio, medo, dor. Novamente Sirius foi apagado de sua mente, mas jamais esquecido, pois ele estava marcado na alma dela, ao lado da Marca Negra que estava quase apagada em seu braço esquerdo.

* * *

><p>Obrigada por me incentivar (again) a escrever essa fic, Fro, e por betar também []<p>

Gostou? Odiou? Comente com educação e faça uma autora feliz 3


End file.
